berpetualangan, di Dynasty Warriors!
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Pertualangan antar Author (Wa) ama Sepupu (Aupu), tetapi, ntah mengapa ada kejadian blak blakan, gaje, humor, ga jelas, ga nyambung, aneh, ga ngegigit, dan seru! ikuti petualangannya yah... End Chapters: Bonus chapter
1. Wa and Aupu!

Wa dan Aupu (untuk lebih jelas siapa AuPu, silakan lihat di profil) berpetualangan. pertama mereka hanya sedang mengadakan pencarian (penvarian benda benda aneh, hobi kami tu) mereka itu mencari benda seperti botol yang dibuang, mainan rusak, kayu, batu, dan benda benar rongsongan aneh laennya...

Lama kelamaan mereka malah jadi berpetualangan. ini seperti kegiatan pramuka biasa... tapi, petualangan mencari benda aneh nan rongsongkan dimulai...

Dari Dynasty Warriors. Petualangan sepupu teman kecil, dimulai...

* * *

(ini dalam bentuk dialog, tetapi lama lama jadi datar...)

.

Wa: Aupu, botol ini mau dipakai ga?

Aupu: mana? liat... (jawsdrop) ini udah pecah dodol! kita cari yang bisa nampung aer aja!

Wa: eh? kan sayang...

Aupu: sayang nenek lo lah! ayo!

Wa: eh? tu, tunggu! (ngejar Aupu yang kayak banteng lepas *slap)

Aupu: hm... (korek korek tanah) hm... ga ada... susah amet yah nyari botol?

Wa: (korek korek tanah juga) makanya, dibilengin yang tadi aja! (jitak pala Aupu)

Aupu: aduh! duh... (elus elus pala_

Wa: ayo, kita cari lagi! paste ketemu!

Aupu: emang paste gigi apa? yang bagus dong ngomongnya!

Wa: mentang mentang elo pinter ama bahasa indonesia, elo ngormatin kaya bendera gitu?

Aupu: ya enggak lah! ayolah, Wa... kita pulang yok? dah gelep ni... (kitten eyes)

Wa: oke deh, bentar lagi maken malem... ayo!

Aupu: eh? kau apel jalan pulang!?

Wa: enggak...

Aupu: GUBRAK!

Wa: emang elo hapal?

Aupu: ya enggak lah!

Wa: jangan jangan...

Aupu: apa mungkin...

Wa: ...

Aupu: knapa ga lanjutin?

Wa: ga tau harus ngomongin apa lagi... ayo! kita cari ajalah! (jalan kedepan)

Aupu: kalo ngikutin elo ntar makin tersesat...

Wa: jahat lo!

Aupu: bukan maksud gue itu, Wa! ikuti aja lah aku! yuk!

Wa: ceh! (ngalah, ngikutin Aupu dari belakang)

.

Aupu: aku yakin belok kiri..

Wa: wa ga yakin belok kiri...

Aupu: knapa ga yakin?

Wa: soalnya kita ga pulang pulang!

Aupu: iya juga ya, lalu... kita harus bagaimana?

Wa: enggak taulah! pokoknya kita harus tetap jalan!

Aupu: pantang nyerah amat lu?

Wa: hem? tadi kau bilang apa?

Aupu: ga, ga ada... ayo!

Wa: iya tunggu! Bazooka ku mau jatuh! (angkat Bazooka)

Aupu: makanya, iket aja kayak sniper aku...

Wa: ... sudahlah, jalan!

Aupu: emang elo yang panitianya?

Wa: enggak.

Aupu: ... (sweatdrop) sudahlah, yuk!

Wa: (ngalah deh, dia paling muda sih)

.

GLUDUK, GLUDUK, GLUDUK

Wa: ah, mo ujan! berteduh dulu yuk!?

Aupu: oke deh, di sana ada rumah! yuk?

Wa: (sejak kapan ada rumah di hutan gelep gulite ini? udahlah)

Aupu: knapa? mo kehujanan?

Wa: eh? ga mao! tunggu! (kejar Aupu)

.

TUK, TUK, TUK...

Wa: permisi!

Aupu: hallo... adakah orang didalam?

Pintu: ...

Wa: tuk, tuk, tuk! selamat malam?

Aupu: kami mohon! kami tersesat!

Pintu: ...

Wa: ... pemilik gubuk iblis...

Pintu: (tiba tiba kebuka)

Aupu: ya ampun! tante tante menor!

Tante Menor (?): siapa kalian!?

Wa: eh? orangnya cantik toh...

Aupu: jangan masalahin itu! ano... bolehkah kami menginap? kami tersesat...

Tante Menor: hem... bole deh, kali inilah sayah berbaek hatey...

Wa: ciyus?

Tante Menor: enelan?

Aupu: miaaaappah?

Tante Menor: Mie Goreng, Goreng apa? goreng kacang, kacang apa? kacang tanah, tanah apa? tanah liat, liat apa? liaaaaatttt akuuuu dddddooooonnng...

Wa & Aupu: (mual)

Wa: kayaknya kapan kapan deh kami mainnya...

Aupu: emang kita kesini buat main?

Wa: salah yah?

Aupu: iya, salah... sudahlah, bye, Tante Menor!

Tante Menor: GUE BUKAN TANTE MENOR!

Wa: (kabur bareng Aupu)

.

Wa: (duduk di goa)

Aupu: bajuku basah deh...

Wa: ntar juga kering sendiri toh.

Aupu: hem... Wa, kita kayak berpetualangan yah?

Wa: bukan kegiatan pramuka yah?

Aupu: BUKAN!

Wa: maaf, maaf...

Aupu: ya, ya, ya... kita cari jalan besok, hari ini kita tidur disini dulu deh...

Wa: okelah...

Aupu: malem.

Wa: malem...

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

hehehehe, Wa dan Aupu dimarahin ama tante menor! sial banget! mind to read and review?


	2. Apakah ini terakhir?

hellow... ketemo lagi yah? mo dilanjut? sebelumnya wa buka yang review dulu! hore! azib dah, manteb!

_ScarletAndBlossoms:_

Hem? itu, soal itu, ano... ehm... itu sih, emang ga ada hubungannya... tehe! maaf! salah ketik! gara gara obi ama BR ketulis... walo sebenernye mo dibuat Crossovers DW and BR! but, ga jadi deh... ^^  
Hope like it!

_Nagi & Scarlett:_

Maaf sebeser, beser mungkin... itu cuma kesalah pahaman kok! rencananya (khusus anda) Wa nyesat di DW, dan Aupu nyesat di BR. but, ga jadeeee... TTwTT  
Hope like it!

Enjoy everybodiesss!

* * *

Wa: zzz...zzz...zzz...krrrr...

Aupu: DUAR! (tembak pake sniper)

Wa: alakmakjang! ampuni wa ya tuhan! apa sala wa!?

Aupu: banyak! sudahlah, bangun dong! cepet!

Wa: ini wa udah bangun! kalo wa lagi tidur, skarang mah wa lage ngingau!

Aupu: terserah! yang penting, yuk! kita cari jalan pulang dan jalan cari botol (?)

Wa: wokeh! tapi, tunggu! Bazooka wa belum wa cuci!

Aupu: lo mo nyuci dimana ntu Bazooka?

Wa: nyuci pake Rinso pastinya... supaya tetep lembut dan wangi (?)

Aupu: (cekot Wa) MANA MUNGKIN BAZOOKA DI CUCI! CEPETEN!

Wa: iya, iya! jangan marah, marah ah! ntar cepet tua!

Aupu: ugh... GIMANA GUE GA MARAH KALO LO NGACO TERUS!

Wa: brisik! ayo! ntar keburu malem!

Aupu: (mulai tenang) huuh...

.

JRASS!

Wa: ah! ujan!

Aupu: wallah, grimis...

Wa: (pukul pala Aupu, pake Bazooka) yang bener deras! dodol amat lo hah!?

Aupu: canda doang kok! ke ge-eran amat si?

Wa: lo bener bener mo wa pukul lagi ni? (siapin Bazooka)

Aupu: ampun! nyerah!

Wa: huh! dasar!

GLEGAR!

Wa: alakmakjang! (jatuh ditempat)

Aupu: (takut, makanya mundur pelen pelen... lalu...)

KRAK

Wa: eh? (kaget denger suara)

Aupu: eh? (jatuh ditempat patahan)

Wa: AUPUUUUU! JANGAN MATI! KALO GA, SIAPA YANG MO BAYER UTANG!?

Aupu: KNAPA UTANG YANG LO PIKIRIN, HEH!? TOLONGIN GUE! (megang batu yang tertahan)

Wa: ntar! sabar Pu! sabar, sabar, pantatnya lebar! (?)

Aupu: cepet! si...

KRAK

Aupu: ni... ah! (jatuh)

Wa: Aupu!

Aupu: Waaaaa!

Wa: Aupu! Aupu! Aupuuuuu!

Aupu: ...

.

Wa: hiks...hiks...hiks...hua! Aupu! Aupu! hiks...

?: kenapa menangis?

Wa: eh? (menoleh semangat 45)

?: kau knapa? kok nangis?

Wa: udah pastinya wa nangis gara gara sedi! mana mungkin gue nangis gara gara sesak boker!

?: maaf... ehm, knapa kau bersedih? tolong critakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu...

Wa: kalo gitu, terjun sana nolong sepupu wa. (nunjuk bekas patahan)

?: kalo itu sih...

Wa: knapa?

?: itu sama aja dengan membunuh gue!

Wa: katanya elo mo bantu!

?: tapi, ituka bisa buat nyawaku melayang! betewe, nama kamu sapa?

Wa: namaku Wa.

?: kamu alien yah?

Wa: jelas jelas wa manusia! daser dodol!

?: maafkan aku... ehm, aku Ling Tong...

Wa: wa ga nanya.

Ling Tong: (sweatdrop)

Wa: (nundukin pala) Aupu...

Ling Tong: nama temenmu Aupu? kalian sama sama aneh...

Wa: dasar jerapah kuncir satu gila! dateng dateng bilang kami aneh! apalagi alien!

Ling Tong: elo juga nyebut gue gila! yang paling parahnya, elo nyebutin gue Jerapah kuncir kuda! elo ga ada sopan santun apa jadi cewe!? ga pernah di ajar apa!?

Wa: itu urasan wa! ga perlu campur aduk!

Ling Tong: yang bener Ikut Campur dodol!

Wa: ... Au... Pu... (blom lupa)

Ling Tong: mau ikut bersamaku?

Wa: he?

Ling Tong: mau tidak? sapa tau kita bisa sama sama mencari temenmu itu.

Wa: dia itu sepupu wa! melebihi temen!

Ling Tong: melebihi teman... aku tak pernah merasakannya...

Wa: kasihan... (dengan tampang nyindir)

Ling Tong: mungkin, kau mau menjadi temanku, mau tidak!?

Wa: eh... kita ini baru kenal! jangan tiba tiba! dasar...

Ling Tong: hehehe, aku ingin merasakan apa yang dimaksud dengan teman... bagaimana? mau ikut? rumahmu jauh dari sini bukan?

Wa: ya, terima kasih... ehm, kak Ling Tong! terima kasih banyak!

Ling Tong: ya, ayo! besok, kita sama sama mencari Sepupumu itu!

Wa: yah!

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Aupu jatuh, yes! (*ditamper Aupu kuat kuat) anywayz, skarang kami berpisah, apa yang akan terjadi? bocoran! Wa di Wu, dan Aupu di Wei! arigatou! silakan review!


	3. tetap saja

Horeee! Akhirnya dapet mempublish kembale... jadwal Author agak padat seih... hanya malem ato liburlah bisa buka FFn... ^^

thanks for the greatest review:

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Ni obat flu (ditampar) eh? ni vitamin C (ditampar 2 kali) duh... sudahlah! ano, makasi banyak deh, o ngeriview crita blak blakan ini... seneng deh... ^^, anywayz... kayaknya ga gitu gitu seru kalo terpisah ama Aupu... soalnya kalo berdua kan makin bikin bising (?) thanks for read!

Nagi & Scarlett:

Doh... Long itu ga bisa masuk kesini... maap yah? but, CHONGklak masuk... (dikapak Jia Chong) iits... ga kena... wek! (dikapak sekali lagi) dasar bego, tetep ga kena! thanks for read!

* * *

Meanwhile, Aupu:

Aupu: zzz...zzz...zzz...

?: buat apa kau bawa dia kesini!?

?: ano... ini juga printah...

?: dari sapa heh!? biar ku bacot dia!

?: srius? dia Author gaje itu...

?: wah, nyerah deh... (*cepet amat nyerahnya?)

Aupu: (pegangin kaki orang)

?: ekh?

Aupu: kaki kuda...

?: (sepak Aupu) ZHENNNNN JIIIIII! USIR DIA!

Zhen Ji: apa!? ga mau! dia ini cuman sebatang ranting tau!

Aupu: sebatang kara cuy...

Zhen Ji: eh? kamu dah sader?

Aupu: yaiyalah! orang gue di sepak dia!

Zhen Ji: sana, minta maaf Cao pi...

Cao Pi: seumur hidup, GA BAKALAN!

Aupu: cuih... mareh ni ye... cakep cakep, tapi dingin kayak kulkas (?)

Cao Pi: (ambil pedang, taro dileher Aupu) bosen idup lo ye?

Aupu: mo ngajak brantem? bole! (keluarin sniper)

Cao Pi: ...

Zhen Ji: ish, ayank! diakan cewe, elo mo brantem ama cewe apa!?

Cao Pi: cih! syukur ama istri gue! elo dapet jatah makan! (?)

Aupu: jatah hidup oi!

Cao Pi: iya! maksud gue itu! dah, gue mo pulang!

Aupu: jangan dateng lagi...

Cao Pi: INI RUMAH GUEEE! ELO YANG SEHARUSNYA JANGAN DATENG!

Zhen Ji: duh, ayank... sabar deh...

Cao Pi: (melangkah keluar dengan gondoknya karena tereak tereak terus)

Aupu: ... kepala gunung meletus...

Cao Pi: (lari balik) APA ELO BILANG! (kejar Aupu yang lari)

.

Cao Cao: knapa wajahmu? kusut bener?

Cao Pi: hah...hah...hah... dasar setan kecil... (jatuh dua kali waktu ngejar Aupu)

.

Meanwhile...

Wa: wa bernama Wa! (?)

Semua kecuali Ling Tong: nama yang aneh...

Ling Tong: sudah kuduga kalo kalian bakal bilang gitu...

Wa: knapa? kan yang penting NAMA...

Ling Tong: kamu sebagai cewe ga punya nama yang bagus apah? Wa itu terlalu aneh...

Wa: terserah ketek mak gue! masala buat loh!?

Ling Tong: enggak...

Wa: ya uda! elo juga sbagai cowo bukannya tegas dikit kek? males banget matamu itu!

Ling Tong: eh? (berkaca)

Wa: kulit pucat! rambut awut awutan!

Ling Tong: (srius ngadap cermin)

Wa: (dengan gaya ala superhero)

Sun Jian: ano... kok kamu bisa sampe disini?

Wa: akan kujelaskan, tapi ala tante tante yah?

Semua: (mendengar)

Wa: begini lho, pada saat mo nyari botol, tau taunya tersesat... hohohohoho! menyebalkan bukan? lalu tau taunya ada tante menor... ih, ga enak banget liat tante menor kayak dia... alay abies. lalu sepupuku jatuh dipepatan dan saat itulah wa ketemu Ling Tong...

Semua: (itu sih ala ibu ibu ngengossip!)

Ling Tong: oh... ternyata jatuh dari pepatahan toh...

Wa: ga! dari genteng!

.

Meanwhile...

Aupu: Wa sekarang sedang apa yah...?

Zhen Ji: knapa?

Aupu: hem? hanya, memikirkan sepupuku...

Zhen Ji: kau terpisah dari sepupumu? ehm, sapa namamu yah?

Aupu: Aupu (datar end singkat)

Zhen Ji: aku Zhen Ji... yang tadi itu, suamiku... jahat bukan?

Aupu: sangat!

Zhen Ji: tolong maafkan dia yah?

Aupu: mana bisa begitu!

Zhen Ji: eh?

Aupu: asal ada permen gula gula, aku maapin deh...

Zhen Ji: GUBRAK! (jatuh) ni! sial, dia licik bener...

Aupu: kumaafkan!

Zhen Ji: ano... soal sepupumu itu, ciri cirinya bagaimana yah?

.

Meanwhile...

Ling Tong: hah... ehm, betewe, sepupu yang kau maksud itu, giamana yah?

Wa: manusia.

Ling Tong: itu juga aku tau! mana mungkin hewan! ciri cirinya!

and...

Wa: rambutnya panjang, tingginya hanya setelingaku, selalu bawa bawa sniper, kulitnya putih, bola matanya warna hitam, dan memakai baju warna biru dengan celana pendek.

Aupu: rambutnya pendek, tingginya lebih tinggi dariku, selalu bawa bawa Bazooka, kulitnya agak putih, bola matanya warna coklat, dan memakai baju kaos warna merah dan celana panjang.

So...

Ling Tong dan Zhen Ji: (ditempet masing masing pastinya) aku akan membantumu mencarinya! serahkan padaku!

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana? terpisah pisah bukan? jadi agak susah dibaca yah (-_-'') review 4 author is FF?


	4. Pasti bisa!

Hoam... kembale lagey... zzzz...zzzz...zz...zzz... *ambruk, tidur lagey*  
Dan sementara itu, Aupu yang gantiin makasi ama reviews!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Pasti bisa... minum aer banyak banyak yah? sekalian aer galon juga langsung di abisin... *slap*  
Thanks for reviews!

Anon Warnet:

Oh... Nagi & Scarlett? maap, yah? Wa lage tidur, mimpi indah, dan sedang karate disana... #lasak! dan Wa ada kasih catatan selanjutnya kok...  
Thanks for reviews!

* * *

Meanwhile... Aupu:

Aupu: (siket Sniper pake brush, sambil nyanyi ga jelas) kau bidadari, jatuh dari surga, ditabrak kreta... eaaaa... (?)

Zhen Ji: itu apa ga ngejek apa?

Aupu: tersera yang nyanyi... kan beda pastinya.

Zhen Ji: iya sih... Oh ya, omong omong, kok kau bisa ada disini?

Aupu: ya pastinya tersesat, karena lagi cari botol tau taunya nyasar dan ketemu kepala gunung berapi... sekarang.

Zhen Ji: kalo dia denger lagi, kamu pasti bakalan jadi peluru cannon ball...

Aupu: hm, hm, hm...

Meanwhile... Wa:

Wa: Aupu bidadari, jatoh dari genteng, nyangku di pohon...

Ling Tong: ngejek bener elu...

Wa: mulut mulut sapa?

Ling Tong: kamu.

Wa: ya udah! hhh...

Gan Ning: (kebetulan dateng) lho? Wa dan Ling Tong? kalian sedang apa?

Wa: main Band! (?)

Ling Tong: yeahhh! (megagin sapu, sebagai penganti gitar, lalu nyadar) eh? bukan! kita lagi mikirin Sepupumu itu!

Wa: ehehehehehe, elo terpancing juga...

Gan Ning: kalian udah makan lom?

Wa: udah!

Ling Tong: makan apa elo?

Wa: makan angin!

Ling Tong & Gan Ning: GUBRAKK!

Wa: lho? benerkan?

Gan Ning: (kening berdarah gara gara jatoh) sudah! ayo, mreka dah nunggu!

Wa: Penunggu? kau temenen ama penunggu?

Gan Ning: bukan! Yang Mulia Sun Jian menunggu kita buat maken malem!

Ling Tong: iya, iya... cih...

Meanwhile... Aupu:

Zhen Ji: (berdiri) ayo, Aupu kita harus makan malam.

Aupu: i... iya! bentar!

Zhang He: Nona Zhen... (dateng tiba tiba)

Aupu: (tarek Zhen Ji)

Zhen Ji: knapa?

Aupu: hati hati lho Nona Zhen, ntu jelangkung beda dari jelangkung laennya...

Zhen Ji: (sweatdrop) bukan... itu Zhang He... dia adalah...

Zhang He: stylist, atas kecantikan... kupu kupu berterbangan...

Aupu: malem malem gini kupu kupu udah pulang.

Zhang He: bungga mekar...

Aupu: skarang skarang ini panas, jarang turun ujan, makanya selalu kuncup.

Zhang He: ELO BISA DIEM GA SEEEEEEEH!?

Aupu: se... serem...

Zhen Ji: sudah sudah, yuk ke ruang makan...

Zhang He: aye ga sudi ama cewe kayek die!

Aupu: GLEK! ... Nona Zhen, banci ini menyebalkan sekali...

Zhen Ji: hmp...

Zhang He: (keluarin cakar) ELWO MO MATEY LBIH DOLO YA!?

Aupu: (taro Sniper didahi Zhang He) atau kamu yang duluan?

Zhen Ji: ...

Meanwhile... Wa:

Wa: (ngendap ngendap)

Ling Tong: (tiba tiba didepan muka) lo mo kemana?

Wa: wa!? Ling Tong? wa hanya mo nyari Sepupu gue kok!

Ling Tong: (tarek kerah baju Wa) ga, besok aja! malem malem gini ntar elo ilang lagi!

Wa: ehek... (kecekek)

Ling Tong: (ga nyadar)

Wa: ek... olong...

Ling Tong: teh olong? ntar suru aja Da Qiao yang buatin.

Wa: ahar hehok... (*dasar bego...)

Meanwhile... Aupu:

Aupu: besok, aku harus cari Wa! (tekat tajam)

Zhen Ji: besokan kita mo nyari sama sama, jadi tunggu aja yah? malem...

Aupu: kliwon... (?)

.

.

.

* * *

Garing yah? soalnya blom ketemu banyak ide sih... thanks!


	5. Jia Chong sialan!

Hoam... Ah, Aupu makasi banyak yah? dah, giliran lo yang bobo...

Thanks for the greatest reviews!:

Nagi & Scarlett:

Landak! Elo kan ada cerulit, bantuin ayu kami mangkas rumput diluar sana... *ditabok* anywayz, Ling Tong udah ditetapkan, ga bisa diganti ganti lagi... bisa diganti kalo die dah matey... ^^", disini kemungkinan tidak gaje, karena... liat aja deh...! ^^'' thanks for reviews!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Oh... ntu lagu? kebetulan pas malem malem kemaren, wa coba coba nyanyiin... dan tara! masuk ke Fic deh! *sorak sorak gakak jelas* kering dan basah? dipili doooong... disini kemungkinan tidak gaje, karena... liat aja deh...! ^^'' thanks for reviews!

Ada sedikit pertengkaran di Fic ini, mungkin karena kekesalan atau keinginan, yang jelas, jawaban ada di Fic ini...

* * *

Meanwhile... Wa:

Wa: kan uda pagey, bole dong!? (ronta ronta)

Ling Tong: (nahanin Wa) iya, masalahnya ini hujan...

Wa: apa hubungannya Wa mo nyari Aupu dengan hujan!?

Ling Tong: ga tau...

Wa: kalo enggak yah udah! pokoknya wa akan mencari Aupu! (ronta ronta)

Ling Tong: ugh... diem sdikit!

Wa: (sepak kaki Ling Tong)

Ling Tong: ADUH! (jatoh)

Wa: (kabur)

Ling Tong: chih! (bangun, kejar Wa)

Meanwhile... Aupu:

Aupu: (kitten eyes) bole yah...? Nona Zhen Ji cantik deh... (*cantik, cacar bintik bintik! #dimusou Zhen Ji ala DW5)

Zhen Ji: ga bole!

Aupu: knapa ga bole!? diakan sepupu gue!

Zhen Ji: ntar kamu sakit lho...

Aupu: biar! biarin, dibanding ayam bumbu (makanan kesukaan Aupu) wa lebi pili Wa! (?)

Zhen Ji: apa dipe itu?

Aupu: dipe ku! pokonya gue mau! (lari lari ngiterin kamar)

Cao Pi: (tiba tiba buka pintu, lempar bantal ke Aupu) BRISIK!

Aupu: (lempar balek) dateng dateng ngelempar bantel! liat dolo muka lo yang kayak pocong brewok itu! (#Author ditombak Lu Meng)

Cao Pi: mang gue pikiren? galau! (?)

Zhen Ji: yang bener ga la you...

Cao Pi: iya, itu! dah, gue mo bobo lagi! (tutup pintu)

Aupu: kepala gunung berapi mara...

Cao Pi: GUE DENGER OI!

Aupu: ya uda, masala buat lo?

Zhen Ji: knapa mereka jadi bertengker gini!? (*sabar ya Nona Zhen? maklumi kalo Aupu itu mang kayak gitu... #disniper Aupu)

Meanwhile... Wa:

Wa: (lari ala Ninja #Korkyu)

Ling Tong: sial, dia manusia ato robot? cepet banget larenya!

Wa: gawat! dia mengejar! kecepatan penuh! (lari lari sampe sampe kakinya ga kelihatan, tiba tiba...)

BRUKK!

Wa: (nabrak seseorang) doh... saposeh? alakmakjang! VAAAAAAMMPIIIIIIIR!

Ling Tong: (baro nyampe) eh iya, bener... vampir...

?: enak aja! gue manusia tau!

Wa: wa ga nanya, kege-eran amat seh, lo?

Ling Tong: kayaknya dia emang kayak gitu...

?: enak aja! nama gue ini Jia Chong tau!

Wa: hah? CHONGklak? (korek kuping)

Ling Tong: kau sala... tadi namanya itu poCHONG...

Jia Chong: (lempar kapak nyaris rambut ekor kuda Ling Tong kena potong *baguslah, ga perlo diiket lage #dilakban)

Ling Tong: (nuncaku CHONGberan #Author dicingcang Jia Chong)

Jia Chong: elo mo ngelawan!? ga lepel la you! (7 Icon mode: ON)

Wa: (isi peluru Bazooka) dasar... BANYAK chinCHONG LO!

Jia Chong: alamak! ni cewe to cowo seh?

Wa: saposeh? emang wa pekeren?

Ling Tong: udah, kita lawan aja dia...

Wa: sep!

Meanwhile... Aupu:

Aupu: (lompat jendela kamar) maaf yah, Nona Zhen! tapi, aku harus cari Wa!

Zhen Ji: sejak kapan dia pinter loncat jendela di lantai dua ini?

Aupu: BRUKK! (terjun bebas)

Zhen Ji: kayaknya sakit...

Aupu: (berdiri lagi, lari)

Zhen Ji: badannya dibuat dari apa seh? masih ga pa pa...

DUARR!

Aupu: kyaaa! apa itu? jangan jangan Bazooka Wa? harus cari tau! (lari ke arah barat)

And...

Wa: hya... (hampir kena kapak Jia Chong)

Jia Chong: cowo to cewe elo, yang paste elo anak kecil!

Aupu: DOR! (tembak tangan Jia Chong pake sniper) hatey hatey kalo elo ngomong! ntar dia marah, baro tau rasa!

Jia Chong: mang gue pikirin? ugh... kayaknya kalean pada bisa tembak jarak jauh maupun dekat...

Wa: bener bener cocok ama namanya, banyak chinCHONG!

Aupu: Lho? jangan jangan dia ini... VAMPIR YANG ADA DALAM KLOMPOK JIN ITYU!?

Jia Chong: NAMA GUE CHONG!

Wa: klak...

Aupu: aku...

Jia Chong: kuali... emang ini permaenan kata? pokoknya gue harus ngelawan kalean! satu dah jatoh, tinggal 2...

Wa: sombong..

Aupu: mau menang sendiri...

Wa: jelek...

Aupu: hmp... hihi...

Jia Chong: ka... le... an... i... ni... MAU MATEY HAH!? (lempar kapak)

Wa: oc! (menghindar)

Aupu: (pukul pake sniper, kapaknya balek lage, kena Jia Chong *emang kasti apa?)

Jia Chong: (ambruk, dari mulut keluat asap)

Wa: we did it! we did it! horee! (Dora mode: ON)

Aupu: hore! kita sudah mengasah kemampuan kita!

Wa: yuk pulang!

Aupu: ya! kebetulan dah dapet botolnya!

Wa: itu... itu botol arak kan? kamu dapet dari sapa?

Aupu: dari Wei!

Wa: bagus deh! nah, yuk pulang! makasi Ling Tong!

Ling Tong: ya...

.

.

.

* * *

paste garing yah? soalnya wa ga bisa buat Fic lagee... thanks for read! and please reviews!


	6. Bonus chapters!

Kita lanjutkan kegajean brikutnya,ini yang terakhir, sebenernye makasih banyak! arigatou! T_'

thanks for the endless reviews!

Nagi & Scarlett:

Sepak aja sekalean Jia Chong itu! *ditampar Jia Chong* yah... wa senang akhirnya ada satu yang tamat! dan, harap bisa dapat melucu! thanks!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Hehehehe, bagiku juga ini memang agak melucu... syukurlah bagus yah? arigatou... onechan, kalo buat cerita pertama tama di Memo HP aja... supaya bisa diulang dan dipikir! thanks!

Entah kenapa Author mo bage bage kisah skolah ne! XD

* * *

(Sesaat perjalanan pulang, kehidupan biasa pun berlanjut... tidak berubah sama sekali... tetapi, ada sedikit kekacauan dan kegajean disini... terima kasih!)

Wa: oi! itu kaos kaki wa!

Aupu: eh? pantes aja bau amis...

Wa: apa!? punya elo malahan bau mistis! (?)

Aupu: biarin! dah, Wa! pergi duluan!

Wa: yosh! wa juga ga mau terlambat!

.

Meanwhile... Wa:

Wa: belajar IPS yah hare ini... hah... ampuuuuun... bakalen dengerin ceramah lagi...

Lisa (teman): hari ini ada guru pegantti, namanya... Pak Ling Tong!

Wa: hah? Long Tong? (korek kuping)

Lisa: bukan! tadi pagey kebetulan ketemo di ruang guru... bapak gurunya manis deh...

Wa: emang gula apa? dasar gila...

TENG! TENG! TENG! HWEEEE! (?)

Wa: lonceng baru disekolah ini ni... (minum aer minum)

Ling Tong: selamat pagi anak anak!

Wa: BRUFFFF! Ling Tong?

Lisa: (kesiram) Wa...

Wa: ah, maap, maap... chih, knapa ada dia disini?

Lisa: kenalanmu?

Wa: eh? enggak enggak...

Lisa: (mencurigahkan)

Meanwhile... Aupu:

Aupu: Ga masuk masuk keotak ni... (belajar dulu sebelom try out)

Norman (teman): ada cara yang ampuh! dibakar tu buku, ambil abunya, taro di aer putih, minum...

Aupu: (pukul pala Norman pake buku) GUE GA BISA BELAJAR KALO NE BUKU DIBAKER DODOL!

Norman: guekan cuman bercanda!

KRING! DONG! BELL! DONG!

Aupu: udah merry chrismas yah?

Zhen Ji: (masuk kekelas) anak anak! saya pengawas try out kalian yang sedang cuti! mari kita mulai yah! (sebarin kertas try out)

Aupu: (antuk antukin pala ke meja) Zhen... Ji...

Norman: gila, tapi cantik...

Aupu: pili sala satu dong! hh... gawat... ketemu dia... ugh... (tutup pala pake buku)

KRINGG!

Wa: keluar maen! (keluar secepat mungkin)

Aupu: Zhen Ji... ketemu dia lagey... (jalan ke kantin secara terhunyung huyung)

HYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Wa dan Aupu: ...

Gan Ning: makan ikan adalah makanan para bajak laut! supaya jadi kuat dan tegar, makan ikan yang banyak!

Wa: wa ga selera makan...

Aupu: aku sakit kepala...

Wa: kok yang dipegangin perut?

Aupu: (udah jauh)

Wa: alasan... (kabur juga)

KRINGG!

Wa: pulang sekolah ahai!

Aupu: ... Wa, kayaknya aku kenal satpam yang itu deh...

Wa: mana? (jawsdrop) itu, bukannya... Jia Chong?

Fansgirls: kya~ satpam nya mirip orang korea... cakep...

Jia Chong: gue lebi cakep lagey dibanding orang orang korea... (narsis...)

Wa dan Aupu: (keluarin jurus kaki seribu)

Dirumah...

Wa: (ambruk)

Aupu: kok bisa ketemu mereka yah?

Wa: ga tau! yang pasti...

Aupu: capek juga kalo sampe ketahuan...

Wa: ntar mala dikroyok Fansnya mreka mreka...

Aupu: ...

Wa dan Aupu: hah... besok apakah terulang lageeee?

.

.

.

* * *

Garing bukan? kalo ga ya udah...  
Thanks for read!  
Review ato isi kotak dibawah ini, please!


End file.
